Patch Notes 1.3.2 July 13 2017
General Tweaks *Triggers can now be set to delay at 0.01 second increments Scenery *Added 'Mountain Woods by Headcrash' video to the billboard options, the winning video of the Commercial Break competition *Improved the trajectory variance on fireworks UI *Added a button for changing a saved park's biome to the My Parks screen *Improved The Cottage Lamp browser icon Ride/Coaster Bug Fixes *Tracks no longer flicker when scaled, when attaching a mid or exit section to a standard track piece *Increased the maximum drop angle of the De-Gen coaster *Fixed an issue where there seat cameras were missing from the Iron Horse and Connie Express rides *Fixed an issue where triggers would occur only once the race was won on the Speed ride *Lowered the Gnarler seat camera *Fixed an issue where changing a ride sequence would not save immediately *Fixed an issue where raising a ride too high would cause its floor to disappear *Fixed an issue where rides could be raised through paths *Improved the breaking of the Viper One station, which should prevent trains going over the station on the final pass *The Sky Watcher is no longer classed as a thrill ride *Fixed some clipping for larger guests on the Power Up coaster *Added inversions to the Tiamat coaster Scenery Bug Fixes *Video billboards now properly support the VP9 codec *Fixed an issue where multi-launch fireworks would only fire one firework when triggered by a Display Sequencer *The Paddle Steamer scenery item should retain its custom colour when being placed after other items *Updated the Cosmic Cow Ice Cream Wall Sign 2 Lit - since this item was a duplicate of the milkshakes variant, it now advertises ice cream *Fixed an issue where the flag would detach from the Large Customisable Standing Flag *Improved culling distances for fireworks blueprints *Reduced the minimum track length for the Trident coaster so it is consistent with the Bolt coaster *Fixed an issue where Display Sequencers would not trigger other sequencers at a high frequency *Increased the maximum train length to 12 cars for the Gnarler coaster *Removed extraneous custom colour slots for fireworks *Improved performance of video performance so that they scale relative to game performance *Improved the collision for the Wagon Stand Piano *Improved the position of guests on the Blackout ride *Fixed Natural Wood Plank Square Half Arch and Painted Wood Batten Square Half Arch to be correctly name in German UI Bug Fixes *Rounding down no longer affects rollercoasters completing objectives *Improved persistence of filters between browser tabs *Fixed an issue where shops had to be renamed twice *Fixed an issue where the delay field for triggered objects could not be edited *Updated the icon used for stopping a music track on a Display Sequencer *Fixed an issue where view and unsubscribe buttons would not function for Steam Workshop blueprints added while the game was running *Fixed an issue with using apostrophes in the name of Display Sequencer groups *Added images for the Liberty and Uncle Sam hats in guest's inventories *Improved the representation of ride names and types in the coaster browser *Custom Biome park names now support ampersand characters *Tracked rides now have the correct icon on the Park Management Special Effects screen *Fixed previous run heatmaps on the Power Up coaster *Improved scaling of the Music Picker list for rides and music speakers *Fixed an issue with the Trigger editor text input selection Guest Bug Fixes *Guests will no longer go through railings to leave a ride that has been closed *Guests will no longer wander into the distance when leaving a ride *Fixed an issue where guests would walk through railings on raised paths *Fixed an issue where guests would not use stairs correctly when exiting a ride Audio Bug Fixes *Added audio cues to certain career award popups *Added audio effects for a number of tabs and subcategories in the browser *Fixed an issue with User music and Planet Coaster music filters not working correctly for speakers or display sequencers that are part of a building Category:Patch Notes